What did I say?
Title: What did I say? Players: Heather O'Leary and Dallas Foster Location: Maxwell Ranch Synopsis: Heather is working on her Harrier when Dallas walks into the Barn. They talk, and it seems like Heather may have said something wrong. LOG BEGINS Heather O'Leary is sitting on the wing of the Harrier Jump Jet, with one of the access panels open, checking on a turbo-fan. She is covered with grease and other mechanical fluids from her hands to her elbows, with a few smudges on her face. Dallas Foster pokes his head into the newer barn, his eyes glance around the barn before then stepping into the barn, seeing Heather on the harrier Heather O'Leary curses like a sailor, when something sparks on the Turbo-Fan, "Fricking bloody lovely. Damned piece of shit!" She pulls her hand out, shakes it a couple times, and than says, "Smart girl... You forgot to disconnect the Battery Line..." Dallas Foster perks a ragged brow as Heather curses out about the sparks that fly out. "Ya dead?" He calls out in her direction, taking a few slow steps in Heather's direction, seemingly not all that worried considering she is still cursing "I'm alive... Just a little charged up." Comes the redhead's response. She reaches back into the access panel, and pulls a cable. Dallas Foster grunts at this and leans against the nose of the harrier. "What ya fixin?" Dallas questions curiously, arching a brow Heather O'Leary glances over at Dallas, and motions to the tool box, "Got to do some maintenance on her Engines... Could you hand me that 1 inch wrench?" Dallas Foster moves to the tool box, rummaging around a bit before he pulls up said wrench, walking in the direction of Heather to hand it over. "That what ya wanted?" Heather O'Leary takes the wrench and nods, "Yeah, thanks." She does something inside the panel with the wrench, and ends up holding what looks to be some kind of fuel pump, "I heard we had a guest last night... Any idea who it was?" While speaking, she is inspecting the fuel pump for leaks, and other issues. Dallas Foster arches a brow curiously at the question. "Oh, the guy in the fancy car?" He purses his lips, trying to think. "...Bates... eh think?" Heather O'Leary shudders at the name, "Which one... There are three." She asks softly. She sets the fuel pump down, and wipes her hands on her over-alls Dallas Foster shrugs as Heather continues to question him. "I heard talk of a brother, I dont know if they were referring to him being the brother of some mean fecker er if heh had a brother that was someone else er what" Dallas is new and really doesnt quite catch everything that is going on Heather O'Leary nods slightly, "If it was Nathan Bates... I'm surprised I didn't hear gunshots, and orders to move... In fact, I am surprised we are still here at all, if one of the Bates' was here." Dallas Foster shrugs as Heather says this. "Eh had meh gun out since the meetin didnt look like et was a very nice one, but Ryan told meh to put it back" Dallas clears his throat. "The guy was talkin bout peace and what not" Heather O'Leary frowns, "That wasn't Nathan, that is for sure...." She picks up the fuel pump again, and replaces it in the harrier, eyes watching what she is doing, but her mind is lost in thought. Dallas Foster raises his shoulders once more when she continues the talk. "I couldnt tell ya" Dallas breathes in deep through his broken nose. "Heard dat eh missed some fun the other night?" Heather O'Leary shrugs, and leans back from the panel, stretching her back, "I guess. Just a different guest, who I had to fight a duel with. Nothing major..." Dallas Foster listens to this before then giving a bit of a nod. "Well you must be one hell of a fighter, Ham said he would have liked to have seen me fight you because he was utterly surprised I even put up a fight" Heather O'Leary shrugs a little, "I've had a lot of training... But I wasn't sure I could beat the Visitor... I might have gotten lucky. As for Ham, he just is mad that he can't beat me in a fair fight, or even an unfair one. He likes to see me get beat." She smiles and slips down from the Harrier's wing. Dallas Foster chuckles then at this. "He made a comment about meh bein another health nut when eh was out on a run and came back inta the yard" Heather O'Leary laughs, "Ham's idea of exercise, is walking from his bedroom to the kitchen, to eat, and running around on a Raid." She smirks, "Of course, I do a 5 mile jog every morning, at least 5 miles, that is, plus I eat pretty healthy, so he could be getting another dig in on me..." She shrugs, "But, as I always say, you do what makes you happy, and while Ham is not in great shape, he's still pretty good on a mission." Dallas Foster listens with a glint of humor in his eye before then giving a nod, leaning back against the harrier. "Well, so long as heh don' slow down the team, et don' matter ta meh" Heather O'Leary smirks, "He normally is the one leading the charge. And covering the retreat, so, no... He won't slow us down." Dallas Foster ahhs at this. "Et will beh a first that em not coverin my groups asses" He grunts a bit at this. "All the power to him though" Heather O'Leary shrugs, "Main reason he does all the covering, is because the Visitor's aren't able to shoot him. Not sure if he is that good, or if he is lucky..." She shrugs slightly, "I mean, I've seen him get hurt, but he is rarely one of the most seriously hurt..." Dallas Foster raises a curious brow at this, as if trying to think on how a man his age and in his physical condition can accomplish that. After a few moments Dallas just shrugs. "Well too bad weh ain all like that" Heather O'Leary chuckles, "Yeah... I wish I was. Sure would make things easier for myself..." Dallas Foster laughs as Heather makes mention of this. "Well, eh might be prettier if I had that sort of luck, ya know?" Heather O'Leary chuckles, "Now now, Dallas. Who said you were ugly? Besides, with the body you have... If I wasn't only interested in Elizabeth. Who knows. Besides, looks are not what is important..." She shrugs. Dallas Foster laughs as Heather says this. He then grunts. "Now now, don' get excited, eh wouldnt want to turn you straight" He holds up a hand then in a mock defense in case she tosses somethin. "Cant have you dreamin bout me" Heather O'Leary rolls her eyes, "Sorry, you ain't the man to turn me straight. Besides, who says I have to be straight, I could be bi-sexual... And dreaming about you, when Elizabeth is sleeping in my bed, likely wouldn't happen." She winks at him, "But now that you mention it... You are kinda hot" Dallas Foster tosses up both his hands and shakes his head. "Oh god, im tempted to punch ya fer just sayin that" Dallas takes a few steps away from Heather then Heather O'Leary arches an eyebrow, "For calling you Hot? Seriously Dallas, just because you have scars, and the like, doesn't mean your body is ugly." She shrugs, "But that is just my opinion." Dallas Foster glances around. "Eh dont want any enemies around here, wouldnt want yer lover shootin me in meh sleep if sheh heard ya say that to me" He chuckles. "Besides, you'd enjoy bein wit meh too much" He gives a teasing wink, and then pointing to the harrier he says. "How bout ya finish what you were doin" Dallas turns then to walk out Heather O'Leary shrugs, "I was done... and don't worry, Elizabeth wouldn't shoot you for me talking plain to you. I used to tease Ryan the same way... she never objected. I'm just a flirt." Dallas Foster just gives a wave over his shoulder as his heavy departing form makes for the door. Dallas says nothing further then Heather O'Leary watches him leave, and frowns slightly. She asks herself softly, probably inaudible to Dallas, "Did I say something wrong? Ryan never reacted like that..." LOG ENDS Category:Log Category:RATED-PG-13